


Rub-a-Dub-Dub, Fun in the Tub

by Perversions



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathtub Sex, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mermaid Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: It isn't the first time that Vincent had seen his boyfriend as a mermaid, but it's more of a shock when it randomly happens in their apartment. Now that Vincent can hear Glyndwr's voice... he quickly learns that his boyfriend can beextremelyhorny.





	Rub-a-Dub-Dub, Fun in the Tub

“Glyndwr? Can I come in?”

“Absolutely. It’s not like you haven’t seen it before.”

When he was right, he was right.

Vincent opened the door and smiled. His boyfriend lounged in the tub full of bubbles. A hot pink tail was sticking out of the tub, flippers resting against the tiled floor. It was strange having a mermaid as a boyfriend, but Vincent adored him. He adored him from his hot pink tail, to his dark skin, and pastel green hair. Whenever golden eyes would bore into him, Vincent always found himself weak in the knees.

He sat on the toilet. “How do you feel?”

Glyndwr’s tail flicked, his fins slapping against the floor. “I feel all right. It’s so strange that this happened. I can’t wrap my mind around it.”

“Neither can I—then again, it’s hard to understand your mermaid magic.” Vincent reached out and ran his hand over Glyndwr’s tail. It always fascinated him to feel how cool it was whenever he expected it to be slimy. “It’s nice, though, to hear your voice.”

His boyfriend gave him a sad smile. “I’m sorry I can’t speak whenever I’m a human. I don’t know why it’s like that.”

Vincent shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. I’m just happy to be with you. Besides, you taught me sign language. That’s always a good trait to have.”

“I’m so helpful,” Glyndwr said with a chuckle.

Goodness, Vincent was so in love with him. Even if he only heard his voice on rare occasions, he still loved him.

Getting up from the toilet, he sat on the edge of the tub and leaned over Glyndwr. Vincent pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss. Webbed fingers came up to grip his face and pull him in closer. These moments were always the best—the moments when they enjoyed each other’s company. Whether he had a tail or legs, Vincent loved Glyndwr and would do anything for him.

A soft gasp left his lips as he felt a hand tug at his pants. He turned his head as Glyndwr moved his lips over sharp cheekbones. A webbed hand was working on undoing Vincent’s pants and it shamed him to know that his cock twitched.

“W-wait a minute…” Vincent muttered, grabbing Glyndwr’s hand. “We don’t have to do this, Glyn. I-I mean, how could we with—”

“Oh, there’s a way,” Glyndwr said in his ear. He pulled away and gave Vincent a wicked grin. “Besides, don’t you want to know what it’s like?” His hand traced over the slowly growing bulge in his pants. “I’ve always wanted to know what it was like to have a cock in my slit.”

Vincent swallowed around the lump in his throat. “S-slit…?”

Grabbing Vincent’s hand, Glyndwr dipped it beneath the water. Smooth fingers ran over his chest and down to his hips. Vincent could feel the texture of his scales before his fingers ran over a small opening. Curiosity had him curling the tips of his fingers into it, forcing a gasp out of Glyndwr. Because of this, Vincent snatched his hand back.

“Is that…?”

Glyndwr nodded, chewing on his bottom lip. He shifted closer, rubbing the bulge of Vincent’s pants. “Come on, Vince.” His lips found his pulse line and nibbled on it with sharp teeth. “I’m so horny right now…”

Vincent bit his lip and screwed his eyes shut. Something about this felt wrong, but he couldn’t quite understand what it was. Maybe it was because they were two different species, or perhaps because his sister would be home from work soon. At the same time, Vincent found himself bucking into Glyndwr’s touch, hoping to feel the touch of his hand and the feel of his mouth. He continued to try and keep his will strong, even as his boyfriend eagerly played around with his cock.

“Screw it,” Vincent snapped.

His boyfriend’s gleeful look hadn’t gone unnoticed as he stood up. Vincent worked on undoing his pants and lowering it past his hips. His cock sprung out and Glyndwr immediately lurched forward. Soft lips wrapped around the tip and Vincent tossed his head back. He ran his fingers through soft green hair. Glyndwr took him deeper into his mouth until his nose was flushed against his pelvis.

_ “Fuck, _ how are you so good at this…?” Vincent muttered. He tried not to buck his hips, but it was hard. Glyndwr’s mouth was so wet and hot, it was intoxicating.

Glyndwr came off with a wet slurp. “I had a good teacher.”

He cursed again and once more when Glyndwr swallowed him whole. Vincent didn’t stop the roll of his hips, fucking his boyfriend’s mouth. Webbed fingers gripped his hips for support, but Glyndwr never forced him to stop. In fact, he seemed to pull Vincent back into his mouth whenever he pulled away.

Vincent pulled his shit off, feeling hot in the stuffy room. He held Glyndwr’s head in place as he fucked his mouth harder, losing himself to the wet heat surrounding him.

Glyndwr dug his nails into Vincent’s flesh and pulled away from him. “Now, now… Wouldn’t you rather cum in my slit than my mouth?” He lowered a hand down into the water and Vincent knew that he was playing with his slit. “It’s wet and hot in here, too.”

His eyes rolled to the back of his head. How the hell did he manage to allow Glyndwr to talk him into this? All it took was the curve of his fingers in his slit and Vincent was smitten.

He worked on kicking off his shoes and pulling down his pants, letting them pool on the floor with his underwear. Glyndwr dipped a little into the water, staring at him with a mischievous look. Vincent never expected that finding this mermaid a pond would ever lead to him having a boyfriend like this. He loved him for it.

Vincent climbed into the tub as Glyndwr adjusted his position. It was a tight fit. Even when he was a human, they never fooled around in the tub. It seemed like an unspoken rule between them and Vincent’s sister to never do it outside of the bedroom. Not that either of them paid attention to it. Vincent was sure that Ada screwed around on the couch and even Glyndwr convinced him to fool around there, too.

The entire apartment was contaminated with sex and sweat.

Glyndwr took Vincent’s hand and brought it beneath the water again. Vincent felt his fingers running over his slit again. This time, he didn’t hesitate to push two fingers into him. He watched as his boyfriend arched his back, moving his hips against Vincent’s hand. His fingers were stretching Glyndwr’s slit open. It was strange to feel how pliable he was compared to his ass.

Something pressed against his fingers and Vincent almost pulled his hand back. It was Glyndwr’s hands on his wrist that kept him in place.

“That’s… that’s just my cock…”

_ Oh. _

Vincent chewed on his lip. “Can I… Can I see it?”

Glyndwr chuckled. He wrapped his arms around Vincent’s shoulders and held him close. “Do you want to see it while you’re fucking me?” He nipped along Vincent’s jaw. “Hm? I bet you’d like that.”

A shudder wracked his body. Vincent felt like he was messing with the devil while Glyndwr was like this. Since Glyndwr was mute as a human, he never had to succumb to hearing his dirty talk. As a mermaid, Vincent felt like he was losing his mind to his boyfriend. Maybe he was a siren instead of a mermaid. That could be why he found himself doing things he never would have done before.

Wrapping an arm beneath Glyndwr’s ass, Vincent pulled him a little bit above the water. Like this, he could see his fingers in his slit. He chewed on his lip and moan. Glyndwr was twisting in his grasp, trying to move his hips more against Vincent’s fingers. His tail was slapping against the tiles, a sure sign of his pleasure. Vincent pressed his forehead against his boyfriend’s collarbone, watching as his fingers move in and out of his wet hole

Something peaked through the folds. Vincent pressed his thumb against it and Glyndwr shuddered in his grasp. In seconds, a pink tapered cock came out. It looked the same as Glyndwr’s cock when he was a human, but it was shaped differently and there were ridges. Vincent continued to press his thumb against the ridges, enjoying how they bent slightly beneath his touch. Glyndwr continued to spasm and squirm in his grip, his tail continuously slapping the floor.

Vincent wasn’t sure how much longer he could go preparing Glyndwr for his cock. He was ready to press his cock deep into his slit to feel how tight it was.

“Vince… Vince…!” Glyndwr buried his face in Vincent’s hair. “I need it. I need your cock…!”

Something snapped in Vincent.

He turned his head and nearly growled in Glyndwr’s ear. “You’re my little cock slut, aren’t you?” Vincent chuckled as his boyfriend spasmed in his arms. “Human, mermaid—it doesn’t matter, does it? You just want me to fuck you, huh?”

Glyndwr tossed his head back and moaned. “Yes! Give it to me…”

Vincent placed him back in the water, kissing along his cheek. Removing his fingers, there was a strange purple liquid that followed him. He didn’t pay it any mind. His only thought process was to get his cock in Glyndwr’s slit and fuck him until he was a drooling mess. Glyndwr held on to him tightly as Vincent angled his cock, teasing the slit with the tip. His head nudged against the ridges of his boyfriend’s cock and they both cried out from it—they both wanted it badly and nothing was going to stop Vincent from giving it.

The first press into Glyndwr’s slit felt like heaven. Vincent tossed his head back and moaned the deeper he went in. It felt tighter than his ass and he couldn’t believe it. Why hadn’t they thought about this before? He should have pinned Glyndwr down the first time he saw him as a mermaid and fucked him senseless. They would have done this more often if they knew how great it was. They had missed out on so many wonderful things.

Glyndwr squirmed in his grasp, waiting for Vincent to hurry up and  _ fuck _ him.

Vincent moved bubbles aside so that he could see his cock moving in and out of his boyfriend’s slit. “Beautiful… This is so beautiful…”

“You feel so good inside me, Vince…” Glyndwr tossed his head back, banging it against the rim of the tub. His tail slapped against the tiles before being lifting it to pat against Vincent’s back. “Wreck me—make me yours.”

There was no denying that Glyndwr could play Vincent like a fiddle. All he had to do was ask him in that sweet voice of his and he would fall under his spell. Even as a human with no voice whatsoever, all it took was batting his gorgeous eyelashes and Vincent would do whatever was asked of him. It was out of love and pure devotion and Vincent knew he got the same dedication in return.

He held onto Glyndwr’s hips as he pounded into him, the water and his slick making it easier to move about. The ridges of Glyndwr’s cock would rub against Vincent’s whenever he pulled out. It was a wonderful addition to the smoothness of his slit. Water sloshed over the slides and down to the tiles, soaking the floor more and more by the second. His neighbors would soon complain about the water dripping down to their bathroom, but he wouldn’t care.

Vincent only wanted to fuck, fuck, and  _ fuck. _

Glyndwr’s nails dug into his back, leaving angry red marks in their wake. Questions would be raised about them, but Vincent wouldn’t care. He would happily tell them that he fucked an amazing creature that made him happy and feel good. His tail patted Vincent’s back as if to apologize for doing it. Glyndwr was unable to form words, only making sounds whenever Vincent’s cock would stroke his sensitive walls.

“The first mermaid anyone has seen for hundreds of years and he’s addicted to human cock,” Vincent whispered in Glyndwr’s ear. He nipped on it, enjoying the high-pitched sound that came out of him. “You’re such a slut.”

“Yours!” Glyndwr’s tail slapped at his back before slapping back down onto the floor. He tried to roll his hips to get more of Vincent’s cock into his slit, but the grip on his hips was stronger. He was trapped. “Touch me, please—I’m so close…!”

He wasn’t the only one. Vincent could feel the familiar twist in his stomach, ready for it to be unleashed. He wrapped his hand around Glyndwr’s ridged cock and stroked it slowly, which contrasted the way he was fucking him. Glyndwr’s slit just felt so  _ good _ wrapped around his cock the way it was. Vincent wouldn’t have been able to stop fucking him so roughly even if he tried.

Peppering his face in kisses, Vincent whispered to Glyndwr how much he loved and cared for him. He didn’t know what set him off, but soon Glyndwr was arching his back and cumming. His cock spurted over Vincent’s hand, a light pink substance that floated to the top of the water. Feeling Glyndwr go slack in his grip, he doubled his efforts to fuck him harder, pushing his oversensitive body to its limits.

Vincent hunched over as he finally cummed, his entire body shaking from the force as he filled him up.

He pressed against Glyndwr as he caught his breath. Soft kisses were pressed to his neck as Vincent was calmed down from his high. They pulled apart and shared another soft kiss with each other.

“How do you feel?” Vincent asked.

“Great. What about you?”

“Pretty great myself.” He leaned forward and kissed Glyndwr’s forehead. “I should get out and clean the mess before the neighbors start to complain. It’ll happen any minute now.”

“Alright, but…” Glyndwr ran his hands up and down Vincent’s arm. “Will you join me again when you’re done?”

“Of course, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Vincent was originally a YGO! GX fan character, and now he's my odd baby who has a dark past, dating a mermaid. This has been sitting on my computer for a bit. I'm happy to do something with it, though. Writing this was more for me than anything else, because... mermaid sex, man.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Perversionsao3) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions) | [Tumblr](http://perversionsao3.tumblr.com)


End file.
